icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Troll Witch Doctor
Although they are savage and nefarious in the extreme, the have aligned themselves with the Horde out of pure necessity. These dastardly magic users are adept at manipulating the chemical processes within their fellow warriors in order to augment their combat abilities. Names are included during campaign: Sen'jin (Exodus of the Horde Campaign), as well Vol'jin during Bonus Campaign. Description Supporting spellcaster. Can initially cast Sentry Ward, which summons an invisible detector. Can also learn Stasis Trap and Healing Ward. Attacks land and air units. Español Lanzador de conjuros de apoyo. Al principio conoce el conjuro Tótem Centinela, que invoca un detector invisible. También puede aprender Trampa eléctrica y Tótem de Curación. Ataca a unidades de tierra y aire. Deutsch Unterstützender Zauberer. Kann zu Beginn 'Wächterschutz' zaubern, wodurch ein unsichtbarer Detektor herbeigerufen wird. Kann auch 'Stasisfalle' und 'Heil-Schutzzauber' erlernen. Greift Land- und Luft-Einheiten an. Names for Worldwide Languages * Curandero Troll - Español * Troll-Medizinmann - Deutsch * トロル・ウィッチドクター - Japanese Information The Witch Doctor is an important part of the Orc army. The main benefit of the Witch Doctor is Healing Wards. Healing Wards can keep an entire army alive during battle. The Witch Doctor is also useful for placing Sentry Wards around the map. If you have multiple Spirit Lodges for Shamans it's pretty easy to research Witch Doctor Adept and Master training and add some Witch Doctors to the mix. Witch Doctors are weak spellcasters. Run whenever the enemy attacks them. Spells and abilities Sentry Ward :Summons an invisible and immovable ward that provides vision in an area. Can see invisible units. Lasts 10 Minutes. |} Sentry Wards last 10 minutes! The Witch Doctor comes with this spell initially, so build one and place Sentry Wards around key locations such as Fountains, enemy towns, enemy mines, key traveling points on the map, and your town, in order to spot invisible units. If you're having trouble with Night Elves using Shadowmeld or Blademasters using Wind Walk, the Sentry Ward is the perfect solution. ;Sentry Ward Counters Use Invisibility Detection to reveal Sentry Wards and destroy them. ;Sentry Ward Item Though this ability are included on Charged Item. You may take 3 charges for Sentry Ward, lasts 5 Minutes. http://classic.battle.net/war3/images/orc/screens/ss005.jpg [ Click to Enlarge - 182 KB ] Place Sentry Wards near very important Neutral Buildings such as the Fountain of Health. http://classic.battle.net/war3/images/orc/screens/ss006.jpg [ Click to Enlarge - 219 KB ] Place Sentry Wards in enemy towns so you can see what they are doing. Stasis Trap Ward :Summons an invisible and immovable ward that stuns enemy units around it. The trap activates when an enemy unit approaches. The trap lasts 2 Minutes and 30 seconds. The stun lasts 6 (2.5) seconds. |} Use Stasis Trap for town defense. Place a Stasis Trap Ward right inside your town. If the enemy attacks your town, they will either have to run away or be stunned by the Stasis Trap. Cast a Stasis Trap behind enemy units in combat. If they attempt to run they will be stunned and their retreat will be cut off. Cast a Stasis Trap in enemy towns. If they stick around to defend the town they will be stunned. Stasis Traps will destroy other Stasis Traps within their area of effect. Typically people "spam" Stasis Traps all around so if the enemy kills one, another one will still work. The enemy can steal your Stasis Trap with Control Magic so beware and stop using it if that starts happening. This might be difficult to notice. Use Stasis Traps to buy yourself some time to rebuild your army and get reinforcements to the area. If you lay down a line of Stasis Traps in the enemy's path you can delay them for quite a while. http://classic.battle.net/war3/images/orc/screens/ss009.jpg [ Click to Enlarge - 158 KB ] Place Stasis Traps behind your army where the enemy is counter attacking. If you notice on the minimap, three enemy armies are incoming. When the enemy armies come in to defend their base they will be hit by the Stasis Traps. ;Stasis Trap Counters Always kill any enemy Stasis Traps the second you see them. Kill the Stasis Trap before it becomes invisible. Ranged units like Archers are especially good at doing this. If you try to use Melee units you may lose your army trying to reach the Stasis traps. That's why ranged units are best. It takes 10 seconds to activate a Stasis Trap. If players run before the trap stuns they can get away. Command 1 weak unit to run in and trigger it, then run in with the rest of your army. Use Control Magic from the Spell Breaker to take control of the Stasis Trap. ;Stasis Trap Item Due for no reason, it doesn't include Stasis Trap Item for Charged Item, the developers for Blizzard was planned to make this item, but it was not created. You may create Stasis Trap by choosing the Sentry Ward Item (Official) for making Custom Item. * Requires to run World Editor. Healing Ward :Summons an immovable ward that heals 2% of a nearby friendly non-mechanical unit's hit points per second. Lasts 30 Seconds. |} Healing Wards only have 5 hit points. Healing Wards are one of the best Orc abilities. Cast a Healing Ward then collect all damaged units around it for healing. Cast a Healing Ward next to units fighting in combat then collect them around the Ward during the battle. Lay down multiple Healing Wards. If the enemy kills one you will then still have backups. Multiple Healing Wards don't increase the amount of healing received but they can cover a larger area to make sure everyone is covered by the Healing Wards and back each other up if one falls. http://classic.battle.net/war3/images/orc/screens/ss007.jpg [ Click to Enlarge - 228 KB ] Healing Wards cover the battlefield keeping the army alive. ;Healing Ward Counters Destroy the Healing Ward or force the enemy units trying to heal out of range of the Healing Ward's power. ;Healing Ward Item It is same ability, you only take 3 charges. lasts 30 seconds. Upgrades ;Troll Regeneration :Increases the hit point regeneration rate of Troll Headhunters, Troll Berserkers, Witch Doctors, and Troll Batriders from a base of .25 to 1.05. ;Witch Doctor Adept Training :Increases mana capacity by 100, mana regeneration rate by 30%, hit points by 40, and gives Witch Doctors the ability to cast Stasis Trap. : :;Witch Doctor Master Training ::Further increases mana capacity by 100, mana regeneration rate by 30%, hit points by 40, and gives Witch Doctors the ability to cast Healing Ward. : Patch Changes Category:Characters